This application requests funding for travel expenses, per diem and registration fees for invited speakers from U.S.A. and Canada. The meeting "Genetic Toxicology of the Diet" is a Satellite Symposium of the Fourth International Conference on Environmental Mutagens. The Satellite Symposium is a 3-day meeting from June 20-22, 1985, and the programme will cover essential aspects of food genotgoxicology and review the curent states of: a) Natural genotoxins in plant foods and beverages. b) Genotoxins formed in cooked foods. c) Mutagens formed in the gastro-intestinal tract. d) Modulating factors. e) Diet and cancer. f) Societal and regulatory perspectives. Publication of the proceedings is planned. The symposium will be devoted entirely to food mutagens and give a broad coverage of the most health aspects for humans of mutagens in food.